Of Marshmallows and Cotton Candies
by yukisnishika22
Summary: "It's not you when you're hungry," well perhaps for one Muraskibara Atsushi he is, and that statement is true dedicated to tsukiscloud9 here in ff.


**Of Marshmallows and Cotton Candies**

**By:**YuiNishika

A/N: HAROU~ Again I'm here at my nii-san's account and just ranting by~ (AGAIN)

_Too sweet to be a dream~_

**o0o**

Murasakibara Atsushi never knew this could happen.

Not really, but he's secretly hoping for it.

But the saying goes on, _"Seeing is Believing"_ right? And he can't help but wonder if all of this can be true.

There, right in front of him was a small village of '_**Candy People'**_ and he secretly thought that maybe he's in _**Adventure Time**_!

No, that's not what causes him to be bewildered.

It's that all of these "candy people" were some people he personally knew.

Playing in a candy tree was a blueberry lollipop Mine-chin together with a licorice Kaga-chin shouting at Mine-chin for their one-on-one duel.

In the chocolate fountain (oh how could he restrain himself from actually free-diving to it!) was a ranting carrot Mido-chin _(eh? I thought it was a candy paradaissu?)_ who was lecturing some little mint candies _(heh~ kawaii-desu ne~)_ of how to cross those crosswalks _(Izuki: Cross the Crossroads! Matakitakorre!) _together with a what-was-that? A bunny or a hawk? _(lol~ Takao)_

And walking on, he found an overly-hyper-potato-chip. Even in this paradaissu Kise-chin sure is annoying _(Kise: HIDOI!)_.

What is he doing here anyways?

He's sure Aka-chin can answer him but he seems nowhere to be found. Maybe he's in a candy castle?

Thinking just that, he continue walking towards the said candy structure when three different "candies" caught his attention.

_A pink lollipop, a chocolate and a banana candy._

He's sure that the pink lollipop is Sa-chin, but who're those two? _(Riko and Alex: He's forgotten already?!)_

They're circling something unnoticeable, not until Atsushi close in to look closer.

There in the middle of the "female candies" is a super-cute chocolate chip with…

_Isn't that Kuro-chin's eyes?_

And it gives him a happy bark.

_Eh? If he's here then…_

The chocolate-chip puppy _(lol~ Nigou)_ was sitting atop someone's head and he's sure that's what Sa-chin and friends are cooing about.

That someone's head happens to be his **3****rd** favorite amongst all of the snacks created in the world _(A/N: dunno about this but w~ell let's just assume xDD)_, a light-blue cotton candy, Kuro-chin.

By this time, he couldn't contain his excitement any longer. When loli- Sa-chin takes the tiny chocolate-chip he took that chance to attack.

He bites on to the poor cotton-candy's head.

Somehow it managed to voice a monotonous complain, just like the real Kuro-chin does, but there's something that is bothering Atsushi, Why is this cotton-candy tasted like vanilla?

"-sushi, Atsushi!"

He was snapped out of his reverie (still biting on Kuro-chin's head) by a dark purple marshmallow.

_Ooh~ his __**2**__**nd**__ favorite~ (MAIUBO'S STILL THE BEST! xDD)_

He wonders what this marshmallow tastes like attempting to chomp on it like what he was doing to Kuro-chin now. But before that the marshmallow extracted a maiubo out of its back pocket.

"I thought that you will be delirious if you're not feeding, but I don't think you'll go this far as seeing you chomp on Tetsuya-san's head. Is that the effect of the smell of paint to you?" It chuckles and reaches the treat towards Atsushi.

_Aa~ souka so Muro-chin's a marshmallow._

Taking a bite from the maiubo, his head clears up. He can see Kuro-chin, still expressionlessly rubbing his abused head which he had bitten earlier and his groupmate staring at him worriedly.

"Mou Mukkun! It's not you when you're hungry! You should've told us!" Sa-chin said agitatedly.

Aa, so he remembers, they're on a group activity today: Painting a mural on a street basketball court and Aka-chin says he cannot come and told him to avoid eating too much snacks which he did but he became delirious. Good thing Muro-chin is always ready.

But he still wonders what dark purple marshmallow Muro-chin could taste like.

In the end all he did was to chomp again on Kuro-chin's head. Why? Cause it tastes like vanilla. Hmm… seems legit enough…

**~End?~**

**o0o**

_Messy Right? Ahahaha~_

_Got inspired from __**Snickers candy bar**__' commercial *giggles*_

_And also, this part is based from the season two skit of KuroBasu where they do that group activity~_

_Tell me your thoughts~ ^^,_

_**Lovelots~**_

_YuiNishika_


End file.
